You're A Virgin?
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: "What do you mean you're a virgin?" Sequel to "You Never What?" Can be read alone. NejiGaa. Lemon, cursing


Hello, hello to the sequel to 'You've Never What?' Can be read alone.

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, hinted SasuNeji, Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

You're A Virgin?

"What do you mean you're a virgin?"

The brunette sighed, savoring the warmth radiating from his adorable redhead. It was a calm Sunday afternoon, the sun just began sitting in its rightful spot in the sky. The two were relaxed and shirtless in bed, the shorter one playing as the little spoon to Neji's big spoon.

Ever since Gaara's confession a couple months ago, the once friends now thrived in a relationship, Neji making sure Gaara didn't miss out on any of the aspects of a romance. Somewhere in his drowsy daze, the Hyuuga admitted to being a virgin where the conversation now lied.

"What do you mean what do I mean," he asked in return. "I, Neji Hyuuga, am a virgin. Why? You don't believe me?" The redhead traced circles on the brunette's pale chest, smirking into the skin of his neck.

"Of course I don't believe you. All those guys you used to tell me about when we were just friends? How could you be? You dated fucking Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji noted the hint of jealousy at the end, saving it for another conversation, and defended himself. "We never did anything. I was still crazy about you." He kissed Gaara's forehead assuringly. "And he was too busy talking about vengeance when we were together. Obsessive much?"

Gaara chuckled, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. His arms hung loosely around his neck while a surprising thought came to mind.

Why haven't they had sex yet?

Both were young and willing, going 3 months strong next week. What were they waiting for? What if Neji doesn't _want_ to do it with Gaara? He certainly didn't mind getting him off till dawn.

Neji noticed the tension between Gaara's eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought, pulling him out of the train with a chaste kiss. He looked deeply into turquoise eyes, caressing an ivory cheek. "Tell me what you're thinking."

The redhead melted and sighed from the warm honey laced in his voice and eyes. "Is there a reason we haven't… you know… gone all the way?"

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise before answering, "I just don't want to push you. We have plenty of time… unless you _want _to do it now." An awkward vibe strangled the air until Gaara's soft voice whispered, "O-Okay."

Neji just stared at his boyfriend for a split second, acknowledging just how adorable the redhead sounded stuttering, before gently pushing him onto his back and connecting their lips. Gaara stunned eagerly kisses back, tilting his head to deepen the lock.

Neji's hands rub the soft skin of his waist and pause when he feels boxers. Before getting to the main act, he breaks the kiss and brings his attention to his neck, pecking and nibbling the column, creating a passion mark in the dent of his collarbone.

Gaara sharply breathed in, hands returning gripping his shoulders as licks and sucks seasoned his neck. Soon the wondering lips went lower, drawing a nipple into his mouth to fondle with his tongue until gasps escaped the uke's mouth and his buds were rock hard, a hand tweaking its twin.

Neji groaned from the sweet sounds coming from Gaara who felt the growing hardness poking his thigh. Wanting to make his partner feel as good as he did, the redhead rubbed the brunette's defined chest, slipping lower till he reached the boxers, pulling them down enough for his semi-hard erection to peek from the tent. The shaking hand gripped the thick shaft, stroking him at an even pace.  
The teen on top of him hissed at the sudden contact, pulling away from his hickey making to kiss the burning passion out of his lover. He licked at Gaara's bottom lip, exploring the hot mouth once his lips parted. Neji's sneaky hand removed his boxers, gripping Gaara's hips and grinding his own against them. Both rocked and groaned in bliss, erections reaching full hardness before Neji ended the rhythm.

Opening the nightstand and searching for the key to having sex, he grabbed the lube. After lubricating 3 fingers, Neji hitched Gaara's legs over his shoulder, practically drooling at the sight of his blushing uke lying on his back waiting for him to fuck him into the bed frame. This was any teenage seme's wet dreams.

His index finger crawled down the flushed body and landed on Gaara's perineum. He stroked the hole until the redhead seemed relaxed enough, and entered the tight cavern. The redhead tensed up at first from the intrusion, but soon melted from the single digit now moving inside him.

Burying his face into the others neck, he kissed and bite the skin distracting him from the odd feeling going on downstairs. Eventually its twin joined, causing a slight sting from the scissoring. The teen panted and gasped once the digits dived deeper and deeper until that one spot was struck.

His thighs quivered, back arched, and an embarrassing whimper leaped from out of his mouth and into Neji's pleased ear. The seme continued the abuse of Gaara's prostate, adding a final finger somewhere in the pleasurable chaos.

Before the redhead could cum, Neji pulled out the digits, proceeding to prepare his cock for the very first time. Gaara couldn't help, but tense at the size of Neji's member. How the hell was _that _supposed to go in… _there? _The brunette pecked his cheek, asking if he still wanted to do this through eye contact. Nodding, Gaara relaxed against the king sized bed, allowing Neji to do what he pleased.

The Hyuuga steadied his erection against the winking hole and prodded the head until it sunk inside. After feeling the intensity heat, he couldn't help himself, and plunged the rest of his cock fast and rough.

"Arrgh, shit, Neji, what the fuck?!" Gaara's face was scrunched up in pain, shaking from the deep burn in his ass as he clung desperately to the Hyuuga's back. Neji almost didn't hear the shout; the sensations from his cock being seized by his boyfriend's ass washed out any thought except to fuck him into the ground. But after seeing the distress on his lover's face, his heart swelled from guilt.

Neji kissed the tears staining Gaara's face. "I am so sorry, Gaara. Do you want me to pull out?"

The redhead shook his head, breathing slowly in and out. "No. J-Just… slow." The brunette nodded, pausing until he felt his uke loosen up. Ever so slowly, he started rocking his hips, simply creating friction while Gaara got used to the feeling of having something thicker than fingers up his ass. With each grinding motion of his hips, Gaara's pants got faster, nails digging into Neji's skin less.

"Haahh," he moaned when the pain gained a throb of pleasure. Neji gained momentum in his thrust, pulling all the way out before diving achingly slowly inside. Every rock of his hips stroked Gaara's walls just right, needing to go in just a little deeper to make up for the earlier pain. He wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, meeting his hips half way.

"Aaahh! N-Neji~ More."

A groan ran from Neji's mouth, Gaara's moans were doing wonders on his libido. He steadily increased his pace, striking his prostate with every thrust. The bed rocked and groaned underneath them, moans and whimpers staining the air. The knot grew in their stomachs as the rhythm quickened, thrusting into the delicious uke beneath him until suddenly he stilled and groaned Gaara's name, cumming inside the redhead. While Neji climbed down from his climax, Gaara just sat confused.

"Did you just…?"

Embarrassed, Neji nodded, pulling out of the unsatisfied entrance. He rested his head against Gaara's neck. "I can't believe I just did that." The redhead chuckled, rubbing Neji's crescent moon stained back. His laugh was cut short, replaced with a sharp gasp as the brunette stroked his member, and 2 fingers thrust inside.

Pumping Gaara till he came, the two descended from Cloud Nine and embraced each other. Neji pulled the sheets over both of their sweaty bodies, digging his fingers into the mane of red hair, and kissed petal soft lips.

"Next time will be better, I promise."

Thank you for reading this spicy sequel. Review to tell me if you liked it, hated, it, whatevs!


End file.
